Cendrillon
by Evanglyne
Summary: Songfic sur la musique Cendrillon de Telephone. Que se passe t-il si cela arrive a nos héros de Naruto ?


**Titre:** Cendrillon

**Auteur:** heu, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus.

**Résumer:** Histoire de Cendrillon de Telephone

**Note de l'autatrice : ** J'ai eu cette idée en ecoutant pour la je ne sais plus combien de fois cette chanson que j'adore ^^

**Parole de la chanson**

_Pov Sasuke_

* * *

**Je vais vous raconter l'histoire**

**D'une petite qui s'est un peu laisser aller**

**Sur ces comtes de fée**

Qu'est ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras musclés ! Cela faisait quelques temps que Sakura vivait un rêve avec son prince charmant, celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Sasuke la tenait dans ses bras en regardant la télé. Ils n'avaient pas de mission pour l'instant, et Sasuke ne voulait pas sortir, donc ils étaient dans le salon de la demeure Uchiha depuis le matin. Sakura était arrivée dès l'aube pour préparer à son prince un petit déjeuner digne des rois, ce qu'il était pour elle. Tout cela à cause d'une paire de chaussures que la rosette avait oubliée dans la maison de Sasuke, il avait donc décidé de lui ramener.

**Cendrillon pour ses vingt ans**

**Est la plus belle des enfants**

**Son bel amant, le princ charmant**

**La prend sur son cheval blanc**

**Elle oublie le temps**

**Dans ce palais d'argent**

**Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lêve**

**Elle ferme les yeux et dans ses rêves**

**Elle part, jolie petite histoire**

_Mais merde, elle m'énerve celle-la, à se coller à moi comme ça. Nan, mais je voulais pas sortir dehors c'était pour pas la voir elle. Je hais cette couleur qu'elle met sous mon nez en se collant plus a moi. Quelle idée j'ai eu ce jour-là, je devais être malade c'est pas possible. Nan, je vous explique, j'ai pas dit oui parce que j'aime cette chose, mais pour une toute autre raison. Je voulais montrer à mon Naruto, oui mon, il est à moi et c'est chasse gardée, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, mais j'ai jamais pu m'expliquer avec lui parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler. J'aurais jamais dû lui rendre ces putains de chaussures, j'aurais dû les cramer avec un bon Katon. Tiens elle bouge plus, elle s'est endormie._

**Elle part, jolie petite histoire**

Sasuke s'enleva sans réveiller Sakura. Il l'avait décidé, fallait qu'il s'explique avec Naruto, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il se dirigea donc vers chez le blond en courant. Devant la porte, il toque, rien... il réitéra son geste, toujours rien.. Il décida d'entrer. Sasuke entendit des pleurs et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, la chambre. Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même et déversait tout son soûl; mais il dormait. Sasuke s'avança et le réveilla, et commença à parler.

**Cendrillon pour ses t****rente ans**

**Est la plus triste des maman**

**Son prince charment a foutu l'camp**

**Avec la belle au bois dormant**

**Loin d'elle emmener ses enfants**

**Elle commence à boire**

**A traîner dans les bars**

**Emmitouflée dans son cafard**

**Maintenat. Elle fait le tretoire**

**Elle part, jolie petite histoire**

Cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke l'avait laissé pour aller avec Naruto. Sakura était dans un bar, une bouteille à la main. Franchement pourquoi il était avec ça. Nan mais elle était mieux que lui. Elle ramena le goulot à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée du liquide. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle buvait avec plus que l'hokage. La bouteille qu'elle tenait venait de lui donner sa dernière goutte d'alcool qu'elle avait. Elle se leva, tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers le comptoir en demandant une nouvelle bouteille de saké, mais sa carte de crédit ne fonctionna pas. Elle n'avait plus un sou.

**Elle part, jolie petite histoire**

Sasuke et Naruto se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha, ils étaient tous les deux aux anges. Sasuke après avoir parlé à Naruto avait su que ce n'était pas lui qu'il fuyait mais la rosette, et vu qu'elle était toujours collée à lui... Et il apprit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sasuke dans ses pensées ne sentit pas que son blond s'était arrêté, il le regarda donc lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la chaleur contre lui. Voyant que son ange ne répondait pas à son prénom, Sasuke regarda donc vers l'endroit où les yeux bleus s'étaient arrêtés. C'était Sakura...

- Bah mon ange c'est juste Sakura, je suis là, t'inquiètes pas.

-Oui je sais. Dis, on raconte que pour payer ses bouteilles de saké elle se prostitue...

-On peut rien y faire, allez viens on rentre.

**Dix ans de cette vie ont suffit**

**A la changer en junkie**

**et dans un sommeil infini**

**Cendrillon voit finir sa vie**

**Les lumière dansent**

**Dans l'ambulance**

**Mais elle tue sa dernière chance**

**Tout ça n'a plus d'importance**

**Elle part, fin de l'histoire**

Sakura vivait ainsi depuis quelques années, l'alcool ne lui suffisait plus, elle commença donc à se droguer. Quant à Naruto et Sasuke, ils vivaient dans la demeure Uchiha, et parlaient de mariage et d'adoption. Sasuke était d'accord avec tout ce que son ange demandait, enfin presque tout. C'est comme cela que Sakura se retrouva seul en mourrant de chagrin.

**Notre pére qui étes si vieux**

**As tu vraiment fait de ton mieux**

**Car sur la terre et dans les cieux**

**Tes anges n'aiment pas devenir vieux**

-Dis, tu resteras avec moi, même quand je serais vieux ?

- Oui

- Même si j'ai plein de rides, même si...

- OUI mon ange, toujours. Tu es le seul que j'aime.

-Promis?

-Oui mon amour, tu seras toujours magnifique pour moi, Naruto.


End file.
